


Sometimes You Need Your Family

by Rjslpets



Series: Family Is What You Need After a War [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffiest of the fluffy, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/pseuds/Rjslpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in Siberia, Tony holds a press conference and someone decides he is not taking care of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Need Your Family

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped up in my head one day and I needed to write it out. It is not part of the Becoming Omega universe. I might do one more scene here as I would love to see Jarvis' reaction to Vision and realizing that Tony had put his voice in a bunch of creations. Also, now, I really want to write Mama Rhodes.

Tony gave the first press conference after the ‘Civil War’ when he was still recovering from the fight in Siberia. He wasn’t supposed to be out of bed according to his doctors, not with his rib cage in such a precarious state. Almost every rib had been compromised and his artificial sternum would need to be replaced. And then there was the costochondritis.  Who knew that ribs were mostly connected with cartilage and it hurt like hell when it was inflamed? But someone had to start representing superheroes publicly and counteracting people like Ross. And there was no one else; Rhodey was still in the early stages of his recovery and Vision was…well, Vision – too alien to most people to be an effective or reassuring face. So Tony got a suit tailored to fit over the body brace and hired the best makeup artist he could get and gave a press conference.

Far away from New York, an elderly man in a retirement home watched the press conference with some interest. He considered Anthony Stark as he handled the media frenzy that surrounded him. The man frowned slightly, finding the lack of manners among the press disturbing. When the press conference was over, the man sat in silence for a while. He glanced around his comfortable room with his things set just as he liked. Then the man shook his head regretfully and dialed a number. “Andrew, you were looking for a new situation, I believe? I think I might have just the ticket.”

Tony was huddled in the corner of his workshop. The bots were watching him from a slight distance; they wanted to come closer but were concerned about hurting him. Friday must have tattled to them about his injuries. He had managed to stumble into the workshop after the press conference. He had muted Friday when she had begun to tell him the extent of his injuries. Now he couldn’t even get himself to stand up and he wasn’t even sure how long he had been down here. Distantly, he realized that no one would know to check for him with Rhodey injured and Pepper not talking to him. Tony told himself he needed to get up and start moving ; there was so much to do. But he sank into unconsciousness instead. He was awoken by an achingly familiar voice.

“Open the door this instant, Miss.” There was a pause and then the calm, British voice said, “I assure you that I am perfectly capable of handling Master Tony’s sulks.” He _knew_ that voice; had built it into his beloved AI and heard it from the strange android that he had helped to create. But that voice saying those words; there was only one person in the world who it could be. “Jarvis?” Looking up into that face, older now, but still with the special smile just for him.

“Of course, Master Tony.” Jarvis had a small frown on his face now, “Miss, please contact Master Tony’s doctor and have them come at once.” Tony made a move which was aborted at the look Jarvis sent him; he knew that look, it was Jarvis’ “you will do as I say and no cheek” look. It even beat out fucking Rogers’ “Captain America is disappointed in you” face. Tony realized he was going to get medical treatment and like it. Then he was going to be fed and put to bed as if he was three. Right now, that sounded like heaven. So this was probably a delusion, but it was a nice one thought Tony as he once again sank into darkness.

When he next woke, he was lying in his bed and he could hear voices murmuring quietly near him. Normally, he would have panicked at waking with others nearby, but he was calm. It took him a bit but he realized that one of the voices was familiar, crisp British tones. “I am aware of how difficult Mr. Stark can be when he is sick. I will ensure that he follows medical advice. I have brought Andrew to do the strenuous work.”

There was a brief huff of laughter (Rhodey, Tony identified). “I know Jarvis. You always were able to make Tony do things and it’s a relief to have you here. My mother is arriving soon, so you will have back up.”

“I have always had the greatest respect for Mrs. Rhodes. But I would not like to distract her from your care which must be causing her great anxiety.”

“Please, Jarvis, distract her! I normally have the entire Air Force to stand between her and me when I am injured. If she has to mother Tony as well, I might not be turned into a butterball from all the food she will force feed me.”

Tony smirked to himself. Mama Rhodes was a force to be feared. He had first met her as a skinny 15 year old and she had dedicated herself to feeding him for an entire Thanksgiving. She was one of his measures of what a parent should be and he sent her all the unusual orchids he could find to feed her passion for raising the weird flowers. Thinking about meeting Mama Rhodes brought him back to the presence of Jarvis. And it was Jarvis – Jarvis version alpha so to speak. Who had been retired in Bournemouth in a lovely community the last time Tony had spoken to him.  What was he doing in Tony’s compound, speaking with Rhodey about Mama Rhodes? Tony shifted slightly and gasped at the explosion of pain.

Jarvis was immediately at his bedside, “Master Tony, I have pain medication for you. Mr. Vision, if you would lift him up? No, do not exert yourself. Dr. Cho was very clear that you must move as little as possible to allow your rib cage to recover. Allow Mr. Vision to lift you. And, Master Tony, we will discuss this tendency of yours to put my voice into your creations.”

“Please allow me to lift you.” That was Vision on his other side, supporting him with arms around his chest.

Tony would have objected to all of this, except that hearing Jarvis’ voice, in stereo, saying two different things was deeply confusing. And he wanted pain meds desperately. It was true that Cho had told him to do as little activity as possible. He would even admit that perhaps standing at a press conference for 45 minutes was a bad idea, but he was not going to stay on bed rest. He had so much to do!

“You can work from your bed. But you will stay in this bed. Do I make myself clear?” Tony suddenly realized that he was defeated. He could withstand torture in a cave, Pepper’s admonishments; fucking Roger’s disappointment, and Rhodey’s teasing, but Jarvis giving orders was totally beyond his ability to resist. Bed rest was it then.


End file.
